One popular type of game is the video slot game. In accordance with this game, video representations of reels bearing game symbols are displayed. A winning outcome of the game may result when certain combinations of symbols are displayed by the reels, such as certain combinations of symbols along one or more pay lines or scattered across the reels.
Hundreds of variations of video slot games have been developed. These variations may have features which are designed to make the game more exciting to the player, more profitable to the operator or the like. For example, “themed” video slot games have been developed where the game symbols are associated with a particular them, such as a particular movie. These slot machines thus appeal to players who like the particular theme.
Other video slot games include bonus or secondary games or other features. These features may increase the excitement of the game by introducing new elements to the game beyond the basic slot game itself.
Still, new and exciting slot games are desired.